


Invitation to Moongaze

by Amrynth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, And Hinata is oblivious as always, And Tadashi has too much patience, Fluff, In which Tsukishima is playing the long game, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: Tadashi is tired of the gorgeous, bespectacled barista getting his name wrong and it's time he says something.





	Invitation to Moongaze

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama Week 2019: Day Two prompt "eatery". This was stupidly fun to work on!

“Look at this. Yamapochi. Do I look like a dog? What does yours say?” Tadashi leaned over to look at his friend’s paper cup and see what had been written on it for the order. 

Hinata tilted his cup. “It says cocoa extra sweet. Hinata.” 

Tadashi snorted, irritated. “I come here almost everyday and that barista still can’t get my name right. At this point I think he’s just messing with me. You can’t get it wrong that many times, can you?”

Hinata shrugged when they sat at the only unoccupied table. “One time I pretended to get Kageyama’s name wrong for a week and he didn’t even notice.”

Tadashi sipped his coffee as an excuse to move his line of sight and peer over the rim at the tall, blonde barista who had made his coffee almost every morning for three months. He was as intimidating and beautiful as he’d been three months ago when Tadashi had switched up which cafe he was going to. 

He had zero complaints about his coffee, it was fucking amazing, but not once had he gotten his name right. Tadashi had endured every permutation of his name and names that had nothing to do with his. Francine, Stuart, Chibi, Freckle, Bob. As it turned out, a man could come up with a lot of different names in the course of three months. 

There was only so long Tadashi could pretend he was sipping his coffee before it was going to be apparent he was just staring at the barista. Tsukishima; he’d been coming to the cafe long enough that he could remember his name. Could remember how he didn’t smile except that one one time Tadashi had seen it from the corner of his eye after he’d picked up his coffee and it had been so cold outside but the coffee had been perfect. He was pretty sure the barista’s smile and Tadashi’s pleasure at the coffee weren’t connected but they were linked in his brain because his brain was stupid. 

Three months and he still hadn’t learned Tadashi’s name. 

Hinata was giving him a look and Tadashi put his coffee down on the table before returning it. “What?”

“Nothing. You just keep looking over at the counter. Are you actually that mad?” 

Tadashi felt a rush of relief that Hinata had the emotional understanding of a toadstool. Unless it had to do with something he was particularly focused on, like volleyball, it went over his head. Sometimes literally. 

“Because if you are that mad, you should go yell at him. Oh but let me know first because I bet it’s going to be hilarious and I’d like to record it,” Hinata said all this while pulling his phone out and switching it to a video camera; he really thought Tadashi was going to jump up at any second and throw his coffee at the barista. 

As though Tadashi had such a short fuse. Not that three months was short. This was a slow burning fuse and he had to decide if he was ready to blow or not. Yamapochi was close enough to his actual name that it was particularly grating. “I’m not going to assault the barista, Hinata.”

“Oh.” Hinata’s excitement faded slightly and he put the phone back into his pocket. “Then why do you keep looking over there? You just did it again.” 

Tadashi dragged his eyes back to his friend. For an instant he thought he’d seen the tall barista looking at him but then he’d been quite busy when he’d turned his head. He must have imagined it. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t you have a date or something?” Tadashi deflected his questions rather than answer any of them. 

“Oh no. Do I?” Hinata looked at the clock on his phone and jumped to his feet. “Thanks Yamapochi, I’ll see you around.”

Tadashi really had no idea if he had a date or not but any guilt he would have had about chasing him off left when Hinata used the wrong name. He took a breath and leaned back in his chair to pretend interest in his phone for a few minutes. It was hard to shake the feeling he was being watched. He tried to be casual about turning to look to the door and back over his shoulder toward the counter. That barista was suddenly very busy again even though there wasn’t anyone waiting for a coffee. 

After taking another sip of his coffee, he got to his feet. Tadashi lingered next to his chair for a moment, using his phone as an excuse to look in the direction of the counter this time. One more glimpse of the name Yamapochi on his cup and he walked over to the counter, clearing his throat for that barista’s attention. 

“Can I help you?” The barista pushed his glasses up his nose and looked down at Tadashi. He had the most amazing resting bitch face that Tadashi had ever experienced. Up close his eyes were clear and amber and it took all of Tadashi’s resolve to swallow and not just run off from the apparent disdain in them. 

“I just wanted to tell you my name. It’s not Francis, not Gucci or Mouth or,” he paused and gestured the cup in his hand. “Definitely not Yamapochi. It’s-”

“Yamaguchi,” the barista finished the sentence, his mouth cocking into a smirk that bordered on a smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“You do?” Tadashi’s ire that had made him finally speak up deflated and he glanced up at him. 

“Yup. I’ve been messing your name up to try and get you to come over here and talk to me for three months now.” 

Tadashi blinked at him and felt his cheeks getting warm. “What?”

“It’s exactly what I said. Admittedly I thought you had a little more pride than to wait this long to get mad at me. The name is-”

“Tsukishima,” Tadashi finished for him. 

There was a beat where Tsukishima looked surprised he’d supplied the name so readily. Then he smiled, the resting bitch face melting away and his amber eyes warming up. Tsukishima turned his head and pushed his glasses up his nose but it was too late for him to hide the transformation when he smiled from Tadashi. 

“Yeah.”

Tadashi grinned, only feeling a little foolish for waiting this long. He was trying to formulate words when his phone started to ring and a glance told him the karma of lying to Hinata was coming back to get him. “Sorry. I really should get this. But you know, get my name right tomorrow and maybe we can talk about it, Tsukki.” 

The startled look that came back was incredibly gratifying. Tadashi grinned over his shoulder while he walked out of the cafe. He couldn’t help the infectious grin and couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice while he answered the phone to talk Hinata down from the panic that Kageyama had stood him up. 

Tadashi almost chickened out of getting his morning coffee. He stood outside the cafe and tried, pointlessly, to flatten his cowlick while he talked himself into just stepping in. Maybe Tsukishima would get his name wrong as a method of rejection after finally talking to him yesterday. And then he would pack his bags and move away and never show his face in this town again. But he would get one last, good coffee. 

He walked into the cafe and tried to catch Tsukishima’s eye while he ordered his coffee but it was morning; the cafe was busy and he didn’t want to distract him from his work. Tadashi heard his name and drink and pushed his way to the counter to get it. Instead of his name, however, there was a phone number and a tiny doodle of a telescope pointed up at the moon. 

Tadashi smiled and looked up from the coffee to find Tsukishima looking his way and not pretending to be busy. Instead he held his gaze across the busy space between them. The cafe moved around them but time had slowed down, however briefly, while Tadashi grinned and Tsukki’s face softened with the barest hint of a smile. When time returned, Tadashi headed to school but not before making sure he had the barista’s phone number programmed into his phone.


End file.
